The Denali Child
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I've seen hundreds of story's where baby Bella is a shifter or something and raised by the Cullens...but none where Bella is raised by the Denali's and let's face it. Rosalie is definitely not the only female vampire to have wanted a child with all her might...but now someone else gets that wish come true. AU OOC Shifter!Bella Baby!Bella Mama!Tanya Rated T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Denali AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I find plenty of stories where Bella is raised by the Cullens as a child…but none where she's raised by the Denali's as a child. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

Tatania 'Tanya' Nikola Denali, the ancient and proud Russian Vampire-Succubus, was seething angrily as she stormed through the forests of Alaska. Now she didn't get angry often, as Coven Leader and the oldest of three sisters she was quite accomplished at keeping her cool and not letting anything seem to affect her much. So what was it that had her in such a stint?

Those thrice damned Cullen 'Cousins' of hers! That's what!

Rarely did she regret allying her coven with the other veggie vamps….but now was definitely one of those times.

That annoying mind reading twat she _pretended_ to be interested in kept whining about everyone's thoughts as if he couldn't control his power, when she knew damn well that he could! Then there was the blond that she usually got along with, Rosalie, who was gripping about never being able to have children as if she were the only one who was upset about that!

No one but her coven mates knew it, but…Tanya had always wanted a child of her own even as a human when she was in a bad place. Her sisters were the only ones that knew and truly understand that she'd do _anything_ to have a little one of her own, even give up her vampirism but not her sisters, she would never trade her sisters for anything and since she was unable to have children it was a moot point,…but…even as a human she was born barren. There was no way she could have a little one to call her own, and so sometimes she accidentally projected her more motherly side out to her little sisters. They thought it was funny and sweet and let her as long as she didn't go too far into the mothering but sometimes even mothering them didn't help.

That bastard Edward bought up how she treated Irina and Kate better than she did Eleazer and Carmen, of course that was shot down immediately when it was pointed out that Eleazer and Carmen were loved equally and that Tanya had a habit of mothering her sisters sometimes which is why it seemed she favored them since neither of the two Spanish Vamps needed the mothering. If anything Carmen mothered all three of the sisters! Of course Edward had 'accidentally' heard Kate and Irina's apparently amused and fond thoughts of how their big sister mothered them and babied them on occasion, especially on days like their 'birth' days when they'd been changed into Vampires and on the anniversary of Sasha's death. They even indulged her by letting her mother them on Mothers Day and a few other holidays on occasion.

"How dare he bring that up and then try to use it against us? I should have done more than rip off his legs." Tanya growled to herself as she stalked into the woods. Edward had immediately called the oldest of the blond sisters out on her mothering by saying she should just hang it up since there was no way she'd ever be a mother, and even if she was a mother she'd be a horrible one since Irina and Kate were Succubus's like her and she lets them flirt and toy with humans. It was at that point that Kate had tackled him and began her 'shock therapy'…when Rosalie had started gripping about how she wanted a baby and if she had one then she sure wouldn't let Tanya and her sisters near it because they'd be horrible influences…Irina had snarled so terrifyingly that Rosalie sought shelter with her overgrown child of a mate and kept her mouth closed the rest of the time.

Of course Edward had to open his big mouth and piss her off even more after Kate had stopped her 'therapy' by revealing that she had been barren as a human, a fact that he had learned about in her mind, and said that it was a good thing considering how much of a 'russian whore' she was in his words and how any child of hers would be just as bad…That was the breaking point for Tanya. He could say almost anything about her and she wouldn't care but if you said something about Sasha, her sisters, her Coven, or insulted a child she might have had…the kiddy gloves came _off_.

She had let out a roar that shattered the windows and tackled the mind reader through a wall and out of the house where she proceeded to rip off his leg and began to rip off one of his arms before the others finally managed to restrain her…they didn't manage to stop Kate from shocking him again and Irina from ripping out his other leg though. _No one,_ 'extended family' or not, got away with saying that about their older sister or a niece or nephew they might could have had once upon a time.

It was at that moment that Tanya snarled for them to leave her territory. That she had to hunt and that the bastard better not be there when she got back or else she would roast him, before she stalked off into the woods.

She could vaguely hear her sisters yelling at the Cullens angrily as she left, but she paid it no mind. If she returned and found out that one of the Cullens had attacked one of her sisters though…it was going to be war between her and the Cullens. While they might believe they'd win against her due to their sheer numbers and their gifts…Tanya had something the rest of them lacked. Experience…and age. She was one of the oldest vampires that lived amongst humans and had been through several wars while disguising herself as a male, which had _not_ been fun, so she knew how to fight how to kill and how to damn well tear apart a bunch of fucking pansies! The biggest threats would be Jasper due to his experience and Edward cause of his mind reading but they couldn't do much if she went on pure instinct especially since they were both babies compared to her.

"Huh?" Tanya snapped out of her day dreams of ripping Edward piece by piece slowly when she heard a weak wailing nearby. It sounded like a dying animal… and Tanya could go for a quick snack.

"A baby?!" Tanya nearly screeched when she followed the wailing only to see a baby, not even a year old, wailing weakly from a small basket left out in the woods. The poor thing was starting to turn blue as Tanya snatched her up and cradled her to her chest with one arm!

"Who could leave a child out here!?" Tanya snarled to herself as she used her free hand to take off her shirt, uncaring that she was only wearing a bra under it, and use it to wrap the child up as thoroughly as she could.

"Let's get you home and warm little one before we find your parents and I give them a piece of my mind." Tanya cooed to the now sniffling baby as she snatched the basket up in her free hand, before bending her body slightly so that the baby wouldn't be effected by the wind chill that was sure to occur when she ran home at vampire speeds.

"Tan are you oka-why do you have a baby with you?" Irina asked spotting her sister immediately as she approached the house and going to hug her…before spotting the weakly giggling baby in her sisters arms. Seemed like the baby enjoyed how fast Tanya had ran.

"I found her in a basket in the woods. Question things later! If we don't get her warmed up she'll die in this cold!" Tanya said not slowing down as she barreled into the house and turned the heater they had for appearances sake up to max before dashing to the bathroom to start a warm bath for the baby, and then grabbing a fluffy blanket and wrapping the baby in it like a cocoon as the child started crying again before turning the water off when she deemed it was high enough in the tub. A quick testing of the water made Tanya frown, it was too hot even though the child needed a hot bath. She didn't want to scald the child so she'd have to wait a few minutes until it had cooled off a bit.

"Shh don't cry little one. Everything will be okay." Tanya cooed to the baby slowly calming her down and causing the baby to smile and giggle slightly when she looked up at Tanya with big soulfull brown eyes that matched her tuft of brown hair.

"That's right sweetie, everything's okay. No one's gonna hurt you, you're too cute!" Tanya cooed to the baby with a soft smile on her face, before blinking when she heard a giggle from her sisters.

"What?" Tanya asked defensively when she looked up and saw not just her sisters but her other two Coven Mates grinning at her amused. Tanya knew that if she could blush she'd be ten shades of red by now, especially at Kate's next comment.

"Aww look at the fearless Coven Leader going all mama Vamp over a little baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Denali AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tanya… according to the note in the basket you found… the baby, Isabella, was abandoned by her parents since she was the runt between her and her brother. According to this… she's half shifter." Irina told her sister who was cuddling the whimpering baby and cooing at her softly. It looked like Kate had scared her.

"She doesn't smell like most shifters." Kate said leaning towards the baby and sniffing a bit, while Tanya watched protectively.

"She smells _really_ good actually." Kate added blinking as she pulled away and stared at the child confused.

"Kate." Tanya growled just a little bit to warn her sister, making the taller blond lift her hands and bow her head submissively.

"Easy sis, I would never hurt a kid whether they were a shifter or not. I was just noting a fact." Kate said submissively as she backed away from the baby, Tanya's growl turning into a soft purr as Bella giggled slightly and cuddled closer to the strawberry blond.

"Your bath probably cooled off to a safe temperature by now little one so let's get you all warm and clean." Tanya cooed to the baby, earning another giggle as the strawberry blond blurred upstairs and into the bathroom.

"…She's adopting that baby isn't she?" Irina asked amused, looking at Kate who nodded.

"Guess now she gets the baby she always wished for… question is what are we going to be?" Kate aimed smirking slightly and causing Irina to look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked raising an eyebrow at her older sister.

"Well we refer to each other as sisters so technically we should be the little ones aunts… however sis has a habit of treating us like we're her daughters more often than not. Grown up daughters but still her daughters, which would make us the baby's big sisters in that respect. Then there's the fact that we'll probably help Tan raise the baby, which would make us like two extra mothers for her." Irina could only stare at Kate in disbelief, her mouth dropped open for a full minute before it clicked closed as she reached forward and worriedly felt her sisters forehead.

"Kate are you sick?" Irina asked worried before turning to the stairs, not giving the long haired blond a chance to answer.

"Tanya I think Kate's sick!" Irina called causing the eldest of the three to dash down the stairs, a giggling and clean baby in her arms and a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? How can she be sick? It can't be a cold can it?" Tanya asked beginning to fret over the middle sister with the baby held securely in one arm.

"She asked a legitimate question and backed it up with well thought out points…" Irina said seriously causing Tanya's eyes to widen as she felt Kate's forehead.

"You really must be sick Kate, and I never thought that a vampire _could_ get sick. Do you want to go lie down in bed for a while and rest? Do you need some blood, is your venom getting weak?" Tanya fretted over the middle sister, both in terms of height and age, while Irina snickered in the background.

"I can be smart!" Kate said scowling at her sisters who smiled at her, Irina in amusement and Tanya indulgently.

"We know that but you hate being serious or showing your intelligence. You only ever do it if there's a possible threat to the co…Coven…Where's the threat?" Tanya asked swallowing needlessly halfway through her words only to tense and look around on alert, the baby clutched to her chest protectively.

"And Tanya is in overprotective mode." Irina said smiling amused as she saw her eldest sister look around on high alert for any perceived threat to her baby sisters and the baby in her arms. All three Denali's tensed when a repulsive smell hit their noses, causing Tanya to growl slightly while her sisters exchanged alarmed looks.

"Irina you hate fighting the most so hold Bella and be ready to run if you have to. Kate you're with me. We're going to keep them from both our baby sis and the baby." Tanya said taking command easily as she handed the baby over to her youngest sister who looked alarmed.

"Tanya? Kate?" Irina asked sounding a bit scared but mostly worried as she held the baby who was whimpering slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let _anything_ happen to you or Kate. If I could get away with it I'd have Kate stay with you but we both know she'd never let me do that." Tanya said smiling reassuringly as she kissed Irina's forehead, kissing Bella's too a second later while Kate smirked.

"Of course I won't. Someone has to keep an eye out for you big sis. Now let's go teach those revolting smells a lesson." Kate said smirking as she walked over and kissed Irina's forehead. The walking taser hesitated for a moment before kissing Bella's forehead too.

"Okay lil' bit. You be good for mommy Rina okay? Mommy Kate and Mommy Tanya have to go beat up some bad smelling people but we'll be right back." Kate said softly to the baby who gurgled happily as her hands waved in the air slightly, patting Kate's face by accident which had Irina giggling a bit.

"Looks like all three of us are adopting the baby." Tanya said beaming happily at her sisters who gave her smiles and nodded slightly.

"Mama." Bella giggled out happily causing all three sisters to stare at her shocked while the baby giggled again from within Irina's arms.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." Bella giggled out happily as Tanya and Kate kissed her tiny forehead and cheeks with happy smiles on their faces.

"That's right. We're your new mama's and no one is going to take you from us." Tanya murmured as she kissed Bella's nose, making the baby nearly go into hysterics as she laughed.

"Answered that question huh sis?" Kate asked grinning as she kissed Bella's forehead, then kissed a softly smiling Irina's forehead as the tallest of the three held the baby close.

"Yeah… Can't believe all three of us are mom's now." Irina said softly only to snarl when a large wolf busted into the front door of the house. Tanya snarled as she tackled the wolf right back out of the house. Her possessive beast coming to the surface with a loud roar.

"Mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Denali AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why did you come here and try to attack us?" Tanya demanded five minutes later when all the wolves, only ten of them came and only two were still conscious, were shifted back to human form with most all of them injured to some degree by the merciless vampire women.

"You have what belongs to us." The male that was still conscious, the Alpha by the looks of it, snarled angrily as he glared past the two blonds in front of him and his Beta and at the tall blond in the doorway with the baby in her arms wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

"I found her freezing to death in the middle of the woods with a note saying she was the runt." Tanya snarled back at the Alpha.

"That was from her mothers family. Leaving her there for us to find and discipline." The Alpha snarled causing all three blonds to scowl and growl.

"She's a _baby_! What could you possibly be disciplining her for?!" Kate asked snarling as well by now and causing the Beta to wince under her black eyed glare.

"For being weak and a female. Females don't shift therefore she is weak." The Alpha said haughtily as if he actually believed the crap he was saying. A startled gasp from Irina caused both of her sisters heads to whip towards her alarmed only to see a small white fox kit wrapped up in the blanket that had been holding the baby a few minutes ago.

"I think that proves that she can shift, but even though she can we aren't giving her to you. She will stay here with us." Tanya said smirking at the two males dropped jaws and wide eyes as they stared at the purring kit in disbelief.

"She is a shifter! She belongs with her tribe! Since she's an artic fox shifter she belongs with her mothers tribe, if she were an artic wolf shifter she'd belong to my tribe!" The Alpha said with a dark look in his eyes and a cruel smirk on his lips.

" _ **No**_. You openly told us not even five minutes ago that her mother and her mothers tribe left her to freeze to death in the middle of the woods! I don't care if she is a shifter of any kind! She is _my_ child now and I won't give her up!" Tanya nearly roared while both of her sisters hissed, Irina clutching the kit protectively as she turned back into a giggling baby.

"You have no say!" The Alpha began to roar only to be knocked out thanks to Kate's power when the former warrior had enough of his yelling and ego.

"Are you going to be just as egotistical as him or are you going to behave?" Kate asked glaring darkly at the Beta who whimpered a bit and lowered his head.

"I'll behave. He has been labeled as the next Tribe Chief and Alpha since birth and it's gone to his head after so many years. Learning that his illegitimate daughter was in the care of three cold ones made him both angry and pleased. He cares not for female children nor for his offspring from a woman of another tribe. He cannot risk his wife finding out about her and then learning that he had left her to Cold Ones however. She would be greatly displeased with him since she is barren and believes children to be a treasure." The Beta said respectfully as he looked at the ground.

"So why send her back to her…of course her ability to shift into a fox would incriminate him as being unfaithful." Kate said shaking her head slightly as she thought about it. Was it possible for vampires to get a headache? Cause she could swear she was getting one right now.

"I thought his views of women were proven wrong decades ago? Is he stuck in the past or is he just that much of a misogynist bastard?" Tanya wondered before yelping when Irina flashed over and slapped her upside the head.

"What the hell-Ow! What's gotten into you 'Rina?!" Tanya asked covering her head where her sister was slapping her while Kate started laughing her ass off. It felt so good not to be on the receiving end of those slaps for once.

"Watch your language in front of the baby! Honestly do you want her first word to be a cuss word?" Irina asked glaring at her sister who looked at her in disbelief while Kate hit the ground laughing and even the Beta looked amused.

"She's not even a year old yet! She won't be talking anytime soon nor remembering what I said!" Tanya said staring at Irina who flashed back to the porch before the baby could get too cold.

"No cursing in front of the baby!" Irina repeated firmly causing Tanya to blink and look at Kate who was still laughing her ass off.

"I thought I was the one adopting her…and yet Irina is already in mother hen mode- OW!" Tanya yelped when Irina flashed out and smacked her again before flashing back into the house.

"I'm not as much of a mother hen as you are now shush and finish playing with the stupid wolves and the polite Beta." Irina called back while Kate laughed harder and even the Beta was snickering slightly.

"I thought I was the leader of this coven… Anyways. We'll help you drag them back to your land just so none of you die from the animals and cold. Just show us the way. Kate stop laughing like an idiot." Tanya said nodding at the surprised Beta before gently poking Kate's middle with her foot to make the middle sister shut up.

"Yeah yeah. You and your fricking bleeding heart." Kate said sighing as she stood and started piling some of the out cold wolves on her shoulder while Tanya did the same and the Beta picked up the Alpha.

"We'll be back soon Rina!" Tanya called towards the house unnecessarily.

"You'd better be! We still have to introduce Carmen and Eleazer to the newest family member!" Irina called back making Tanya sigh.

"Alright let's get this over with."


End file.
